


Seeing Stars

by dreaminginside



Category: Topp Dogg
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fighting, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginside/pseuds/dreaminginside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyang tastes like copper and alcohol on Yoonchul’s tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent random dooble thing

Taeyang sighs softly as Yoonchul’s fingers brush soft over his knuckles, tight elastic following soon after.

Taeyang lets his hand stay steady in the air as Yoonchul finishes the wrapping on his wrist, tucking it under the edge and watching silently as Taeyang clenches his fist, testing the binding. He grins as it tests fine on both hands and rests his hands on Yoonchul’s knees, ducking down so Yoonchul will meet his eyes.

It’s a ritual of theirs, one that Taeyang has not broken in a year of fighting. It only took Yoonchul seeing him fight once, coming back with bruised and split knuckles, to decide that it was going to be him that bound Taeyang’s hands.

“Try not to lose all your teeth,” Yoonchul mumbles, letting Taeyang run his covered knuckles over his cheek with a small hum before getting up to step back behind the bar. “I’m not in the mood for a hospital visit tonight.” 

“Babe, you know I never lose anything,” Taeyang grins, and Yoonchul scoffs. He isn’t in the mood or he’d call bullshit on his good for little boyfriend, simply throwing up a rather rude finger over his back as Taeyang’s laughter follows him inside.

He’s patched Taeyang up too many times after too many close matches to believe that they’ll be sitting on their bed at five in the morning with him pulling glass out of Taeyang’s shoulder.

He sets to polishing glasses and pushing down the feeling that tonight is going to be one of those nights.

...

Winning is a good feeling.

It’s the surge of adrenaline that races through Taeyang’s veins as he ducks a punch and feels his fist connect with the poor bastard’s chin. A smile pulls at Taeyang’s bloody lips and he sees the whites of the other fighter’s eyes as they roll back, jumping back quick on the low chance of the man having any more fight left in him.

He learned that lesson the hard way, having seen enough stars behind his eyes to know now that one does not turn their back until the match is called.

The referee calls it and Taeyang breathes a sigh of relief, vaulting himself over the bars and collecting his pay before elbowing through the rowdy crowd until he can find a free bar stool.

His hands stay wrapped as he wipes the blood from his lips with a spare napkin, familiar cocktail sliding towards him slightly harder than necessary. Taeyang winces at the baleful look Yoonchul shoots him, and thinks that maybe there is more blood on his face than he thinks there is.

It’s going to be one of those nights.

...

Taeyang tastes like copper and alcohol on Yoonchul’s tongue.

He licks into Taeyang’s mouth, taste of leftover blood still sharp as his tongue glides over the cut just above Taeyang’s gums, Taeyang hissing as his fingers tighten in Yoonchul’s hair. Yoonchul has him pressed back against the door to their apartment, Taeyang’s hands sliding down to bunch up Yoonchul’s dress shirt as he settles his hands on his hips.

“Look, no missing teeth,” Taeyang grins, licking his lips and watching as Yoonchul’s eyes follow. If there is one advantage to having your boyfriend worry for your existence on a daily basis, he supposes that it is that the after fight sex is always incredible. “You should be proud.”

“You’re an idiot,” Yoonchul huffs, catching Taeyang’s lips again to nip at them quickly before prying Taeyang’s hands from his waist, holding them out between them. He doesn’t like to admit that he worries, but he does, running his thumb over the unbound part of Taeyang’s palms. “My idiot.”

Taeyang chuckles lowly as Yoonchul ends their little ritual, finally unraveling the wraps and letting them fall to their feet, Taeyang growing impatient and pulling Yoonchul back down by his tie.

“How about taking me on for a round?” He murmurs against Yoonchul’s lips, turning them around and pulling Yoonchul’s tie in the direction of their bedroom, having to hold back a grin as he feels the smile pull at Yoonchul’s lips, hands settling on his waist as Yoonchul gets a knee between Taeyang’s legs on the bed.

“I think you just might lose this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, all of anything is appreciated!


End file.
